


The Baking Club

by nino_the_gamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino_the_gamer/pseuds/nino_the_gamer
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Baking Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylle/gifts).



“Ughhhhh.” Adrien groaned. Yet another day of modeling, fencing, piano, and whatever else he did. Throughout his life, his father had made him do the sports and activities he found “distinguished” or something along that line. Adrien just wanted to do something simple, fun, or useful. He did enjoy fencing, but there’s only so much enjoyment he can get from it. 

Adrien checked his phone. He saw one notification from the Ladyblog. It was just the Mr. Pigeon fight from earlier today. Adrien sighed. If Hawk Moth thought that akuma was anything more than useless, he was more insane than Adrien thought. 

He opened his Instagram. “Ah, one new notification.” Marinette posted a picture of she and her family baking. Adrien smiled. He loved the Dupain-Chengs. They were loving, caring, and open to everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng once helped Kim during the Animan attack. And then, there was Marinette. Marinette is amazing. She’s sweet, selfless, and is really passionate. Most of all, she is an amazing friend. 

“Kid, you need a break.” said Plagg. “The other kwamis would probably tell you not to ‘abuse your powers’ but I think you deserve it.” “You sure Plagg, or is this just a ploy to get extra camembert?” “Kid, if I wanted camembert right now, I would’ve made sure I had plenty.” Adrien chuckled. “Plagg, claws out!” 

Marinette  
“Bye girls!” Marinette said as her friends walked out of the bakery. They were “studying” for tomorrow’s literature test. In actuality, it was 20 minutes of studying and 30 minutes of Ultimate Mecha Strike, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone that. Marinette walked back inside, almost tripping over a pillow. Her dad and mom were in the kitchen making a croquembouche for a client. Marinette passed by them and went to her room upstairs. There were papers on the floor, and the controllers were hidden somewhere. Marinette sighed. Alya left her textbook again. She was ready to call Alya, but she heard something on her balcony.

Marinette pushed open her trapdoor. “Who’s there?” Marinette sees Chat Noir on the railing. “Oh, a little alley cat.” she snarked. Chat rolls his eyes. “This little alley cat is feeling a bit unloved, princess.” Marinette’s face changed from a smirk to a look of concern.   
“What happened?”   
“I just feel, locked up, y’know?”   
At that moment, Marinette thought of Adrien. Locked up in his home by his father. It was hard to believe that one of Marinette’s idols was that strict.   
“How so? Are your parents strict?”  
Chat’s face changed to a look of sadness. Mother.  
“Chat?” Adrien snapped out of it. “Yeah,” he murmured “they are.”   
“What did they do?”  
“Well, Father was always strict. He wouldn’t allow me to go out with friends, do the sports I wanted to, or even cook.”  
Marinette gasped. His dad is that strict on him?  
“That’s despicable! How could he do such a thing? What about your mother?”  
“Really, he’s always been somewhat strict, but it got worse ever since my mother left.”  
It took a moment for the words to sink in. “I’m so sorry, Chat.”  
“Well, it’s been a while, but it still kind of hurts.”  
“Chat,” she stammered “w- would you like to come inside?”  
“Uhhh, sure princess.”  
“Well, come on in!” Marinette went down through the trapdoor.  
Chat Noir also went down, and heard Sabine Cheng talking.  
“Bringing boys in, Marinette? A superhero even?”  
Marinette’s face turned as red as a strawberry. “Mom, it’s not like that. He’s just a friend! He needed someone to talk to.”  
Sabine Cheng, being a mother for many years, was concerned for him. “What happened?”  
“Well, Chat’s father is very strict on him. He isn’t even allowed to play some of the sports he wants, or cook. And,” Marinette turned to Chat, and gave him a look of sadness. “Chat, are you okay with-”  
Chat sighed. “It’s fine.” Chat turned to Sabine “My mother left.”   
Sabine gasped. “I- I’m so sorry Chat Noir.”   
“It’s been a while, so I’ve gotten over it… partially.” Chat said, but with a sad look in his eyes.  
“Chat, would you like to- er- cook with us?” Marinette said awkwardly. She thought that her sentence was worded weirdly, but Chat’s face had instantly changed. His grin was massive, the gleam in his eyes vibrant. “I’d love to Marinette, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Marinette and Sabine giggled. “Calm down Kitty Noir, you’re acting like the cat who got the cream. Anyways, why don’t we start?”


End file.
